johnnyassociatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny's Jr.
Johnny's Jr. (ジャニーズJr. Janīzu Jr.) is a part of Johnny & Associates that focuses only on boys who have not yet officially debuted either with a unit or as a solo act. The juniors are mostly younger than 30, with the exception of Sano Mizuki. Johnny's Jr. consists of young boys, probably around early teens, being "trained" to sing and dance. When they reach a certain age they move on to work as part of a group, duo, trio or even solo. Some of the Johnny's Jr. audition were also aired on several TV Shows such as 8ji daJ!, Ya-Ya-yah! and School Kakumei. Kanto Jr. Refered as Johnny's Jr. Groups Current Main Junior Groups * SixTONES: Morimoto Shintaro, Matsumura Hokuto, Kochi Yugo, Kyomoto Taiga, Tanaka Juri, Jesse * Snow Man: Abe Ryohei, Fukasawa Tatsuya , Iwamoto Hikaru, Miyadate Ryota, Sakuma Daisuke, Watanabe Shota * Love-tune: Yasui Kentaro, Morohoshi Shoki, Hagiya Keigo, Nagatsuma Reo, Abe Aran, Sanada Yuma, Morita Myuto * HiHi Jets: Hashimoto Ryo, Inoue Mizuki, Igari Soya, Takahashi Yuto, Sakuma Ryuto * 東京B少年 : Fujii Naoki, Iwasaki Taisho, Nasu Yuto, Sato Ryuga, Ukisho Hidaka, Kanasashi Issei * Travis Japan: Kawashima Noeru, Morita Myuto, Nakada Hiroki, Shimekake Ryuya, Abe Aran, Kajiyama Asahi, Miyachika Kaito, Nakamura Kaito, Yoshizawa Shizuya * 宇宙Six: Yamamoto Ryota, Hayashi Shota, Eda Tsuyoshi, Matsumoto Kouta, Hara Yoshitaka, Meguro Ren * ふぉ〜ゆ〜: Fukuda Yuya, Koshioka Yuki, Tatsumi Yudai, Matsuzaki Yusuke * MADE: '''Inaba Hikaru, Akiyama Taiga, Fukushi Nobuki, Tomioka Kento * 7 MEN 侍: Nakamura Reia, Sugeta Rinne, Maeda Koki, Motodaka Katsuki, Konno Taiki, Igarashi Reo, Sasaki Taiko Other Groups * Butoukan : Yara Tomoyuki, Senga Kento, Tsukada Ryoichi, Hamanaka Bunichi, Yamamoto Ryota * FiVe : Nakaegawa Rikiya, Uesato Ryota, Makino Koji, Ishigaki Daisuke * Fo-Yu (ふぉーゆー) : Fukuda Yuta, Matsuzaki Yusuke, Tatsumi Yudai, Koshioka Yuki * '''Jr.BOYS * M.A.D. * MA * Question? * They Budou * MA-Mix * Hip Hop JUMP * Ja(PA)Nese(HI)! * noon boyz Not in any group * Anderson Casey * Masuda Ryo * Kawashima Noeru * Morita Myuto * Takada Sho * Kobayashi Mizuki * Mori Ken * Akiyama Daichi * Hanawa Daiki * Tanaka Seiji * Kazuki Tokutani * Muraji Shunosuke * Hanzawa Akatsuki * Takuya Ishikawa * Ito Takumi * Kanda Noriyuki * Shinkawa Ryo * Sato Yuuki * Konno Takayuki * Matsumoto Akio * Takahashi Junpei * Brooch Kai * Omata Sho * Abe Toya * Takahashi Saneyasu * Katori Takuya * Sekiguchi Kaduya * Imai Takuya * Tanaka Yuudai * Igarashi Taiki * Wesley Massey * Matsukara Kaito * Matsuda Genta * Nakamura Reia * Takahashi Fu * Haniuda Amu * Teranishi Takuto * Masuda Ryo * Konno Taiki * Iwasahi Taisho * Wada Yuki * Fujii Naoki * Matsui Minato * Sasaki Taiko * Motodaka Katsuki * Ryota Muraki * Sugeta Rinne * Haba Yuki * Sakuma Ryuto * Igarashi Reo * Hayashi Ren * Kaneda Yosei Kansai Johnny's Jr. Usually shortend as Kansai Jr. The first group to debut from Kansai Jr. are Kanjani8. Though the members from KinKi Kids are also from Kansai area, they weren't called as Kansai Jr. in their Junior days. Groups * B.A.D.: Nakama Junta, Kiriyama Akito * 7 WEST: Fujii Ryusei, Kamiyama Tomohiro, Kotaki Nozomu, Shigeoka Daiki, Shingaki Yuto, Takemoto Shinpei * Veteran: Kikuoka Masahiro, Hamanaka Bunichi, Muro Tatsuki, Muro Ryūta, Yamasaki Kunta * Shadow WEST: * KyoOtoko * Gang-Star * Little Gangs: Not in any group * Hamada Takahiro * Ohta Hiroaki (大田裕明) * Mishima Kenta * Konishi Makoto * Oishi Yu * Katsuki Yuya * Okura Shimon * Suzawa Seiya * Takumi Komatsu * Yoshino Iori * Shiramoto Shota * Masakado Yoshinori Special Group * San Ninja Older Johnny's Jr. Within the agency they're still categorized under Johnny's Jr., but in the entertainment world they're not referred as Johnny's Jr. anymore. They don't act as supporters for their seniors anymore and are no longer trained to debut as idols. They have been a Jr. for a long time and are now quite steady with their works, mostly dramas, musical and stage plays. * Sano Mizuki (佐野 瑞樹) * Kazama Shunsuke * Hasegawa Jun * Toshin Yoshikazu * Yara Tomoyuki * Uchi Hiroki (ex. NEWS and Kanjani8 member) Status not clear This groups/ people have debuted but in Johnny's official website they're still listed under Johnny's Jr. * Ex. Johnny's Jr. Group * A.B.C. Jr. * B.A.D. BOYS * B.B.A. * B.B.D. * B.B.F. * B.I.G. * B.I.G. West * BIG FOUR * BOYS * Butoukan * Classmate J : Konno Taiki, Iwasahi Taisho, Wada Yuki, Fujii Naoki, Matsui Minato, Sasaki Taiko * Tensai Genius : Motodaka Katsuki, Ryota Muraki, Sugeta Rinne * Four Tops * Heike-ha * Hey! Say! 7 * HisH * I.N.G. Shinkoukei * J-Eleven * J.J.Express * Johnny's International * K.K.Kity * Kinki Jr. * Kis-My-Ft * Kity * Kitty Jr * KYOTO Ohara Mura * M.A.O. * MAIN * MASK * Mijime * mint * Mis Snow Man * Muay Thai Mukai Brothers * Musical Academy WEST * Sexy Boyz * Sexy 松 (Show) * Shitsu 3 Kyoudai * small but BIG * OSSaN * T.O.P.-J * Tap Kids * Three Tops * TOKYO * Top Kids * TOP3 * TOPS * V.WEST * Ya-Ya-yah * Snow Prince Gasshoudan * B.I.Shadow : Nakajima Kento, Kikuchi Fuma, Matsumura Hokuto, Kouchi Yuugo * They武道: Yamamoto Ryota, Eda Tsuyoshi, Hayashi Shota Debuted * Kanjani8 debuted in 2004 * KAT-TUN debuted in 2006 * Hey! Say! JUMP debuted in 2007 * Kis-My-Ft2 debuted in 2011 * Sexy Zone: debuted in 2011 * A.B.C-Z: debuted in 2012 * Nakayama Yuma: debuted 2014 (solo) * Johnny's West: Debuted 2014 Already left the agency * From Ya-Ya-yah: : - Ando Yasuhiro : - Yoshida Yuuki : - Hoshino Masaki : - Akama Naoya : - Ayukawa Taiyo : - Yamashita Shoon * From Kis-My-Ft2 : : - Iida Kyohei * From J.J. Express: : - Matsumoto Kohei * From BOYS: : - Nakata Daichi * From Veteran: : - Itou Masashi * From Johnny's Jrs.: : - Jimmy Mackey : - Yamashita Reon : - Uekusa Yuta : - Vasayegh Hikaru : - Kuramoto Kaoru History But have not yet released a debut single or album. Back at the time before Shonentai debuted, this group of people were called as Johnny's Shonentai. Later they were than called as Johnny's Junior. At some point, because of his popularity despite being a Jr., Takizawa Hideaki became the leader of Johnny's Jr. After he debuted, Yamashita Tomohisa became the leader. And the next leader was Yabu Kota, which was in the group, Ya-Ya-yah. But with his debut on September 2007, the Johnny's Jr Leader now is Nakayama Yuma, who has debuted with Nakayama Yuma w/B.I.Shadow and NYC, yet still takes part in Johnny's Jr. activities. At first there only was Johnny's Jr. with the main base being in Tokyo. But later more and more kids from the Kansai region joined the agency, so that they were seperated into Kanto Jr. and Kansai Jr.. Though KinKi Kids was the first group to debut with members from the Kansai Region in 1997, they weren't from the Kansai Jr. The first to debut from Kansai Jr. was Kanjani8 in 2004. They keep their Kansai image and work in both Kanto and Kansai region. Work As Juniors they back danced and support the performances of those Johnny's Jimusho member, who already debutet. Besides they also perform in TV shows, in concerts, in musicals and stage plays. They also appear in magazines and do radio shows. And some of them even do dramas and movies. Jr. TV Shows *SHOW-NEN J (1997.10.07-1998.09.29) *8ji daJ! (1998.04.15-1999.09.22) *ai rabu B.I.G. (1998.10.04-1999.03.29) *The Shounen Club (since 2000.04.09) *Hadaka no Shounen (2001.04.07-2009.09.26) *YOU tachi! (2006.10.08-2007.09.30) *Ya-Ya-yah! (2003.01.05-2007.10.27) *Hyakushiki (together with Inohara Yoshihiko) *Toshiwasure! Johnny’s Touzai Uta Gassen (aired on 2010.12.31) *Yan Yan JUMP (together with Hey! Say! JUMP) *Johnnys' Jr. land (since 2011.10.02) Other TV Shows *Kanjani8 no Janiben (Kansai Johnny's Jr., weekly, for the section: Junibe/ Junideka/ Junimaga) *School Kakumei! (Kochi Yugo together with Yaotome Hikaru, Yamada Ryosuke & Chinen Yuuri, during the live stage Johnny's Jr. also included, weekly) *Ahoyanen! Sukiyanen! (San Ninja, weekly) *Kansai Jouhou Netto ten! (Nakama Junta, weekly) *R no Housoku (Konno Takayuki & Morohoshi Shoki together with Yamaguchi Tatsuya, weekly) *Tesuto no Hanamichi (Nakada Hiroki & Hanazawa Akatsuki together with Joshima Shigeru, weekly) *Waratte Iitomo! (noon boyz, since 2011.10.03, Monday-Friday) *Hapi Kuru! (Kansai Johnny's Jr., since 2011.11.17, Monday-Friday) Concerts * Kansai Johnny's Jr. @ Osaka Shochiku Summer concert 2008 (2008.08.19-28) * A.B.C-Z Kis-My-Ft2 First Concert (2008.10.11-13, 11.08-09) * Minna Crea ni Kite Kurie! (2010.05.11-19): by A.B.C-Z * All Kansai Johnny's Jr. Summer Concert 2010 in Osaka Jo Hall (2010.07.28-29) * TATSUYA UEDA with FiVe (2010.08.04-10.03) * Nenmatsu Young Touzai Uta Gassen! Touzai Jr. Senbatsudaishugo 2010! ~A.B.C-Z＋Johnny’s Jr. Senbatsu　VS　Nakayama Yuma + Kansai Johnny’s Jr. Senbatsu~ (2010.11.26-27) * Uchi Hiroki with Question? LIVE 2010 (2010.12.14-15, 17-19) * Kansai Johnny's Jr. X'mas Concert 2010 (2010.12.04-25): ** 4-5th, 10-12th, 17-19th, 21-22nd, 24th: by 7WEST ** 7-9th, 13-16th, 20th, 23th, 25th: by B.B.V. (B.A.D. + BOYS + Veteran) * Kis-My-Ft2　CONCERT TOUR 2010～2011 (2010.12.28-29, 2011.01.06-07, 02.11-12) * Kansai Johnny's Jr. Happy New Year Concert 2011 (2011.01.02-03) * FiVe Live Asia 2011 in Osaka (2011.02.03) * Kansai Johnny's Jr. with Nakayama Yuma 2011 Spring (2011.03.05-05.05) * FiVe Live Asia Tour 2011 (2011.03.02, 04.04, 04.11, 05.27) * FiVe　LIVE 2011 (2011.09.15, 09.26, 10.11, 10.24, 10.31, 11.13) * 帝劇 Johnnys Imperial Theatre Special 「Kis-My-Ft2 with ジャニーズJr.」 (2011.09.27-29) * Kansai Johnny's Jr. X'mas Concert 2011 (2011.12.3-25) ** 7WEST : 3-4th, 10-11th, 17-19th, 24-25th ** B.A.D. + Hamada Takahiro with Veteran : 5-8th, 13-15th, 20-22th * Kansai Johnny's Jr. Spring Break Super Haru Concert 2012 (2012.03.24-04.05) Trivia * Sano Mizuki, born in 1973, is the oldest Johnny's Jr. member. He works more on Musicals and Stage Plays. * Ikuta Toma won the 'best supporting actor' title in 2007. Since than he has acted in many dramas, wich made him more known as an actor. In 2010 he acted in 3 movies and a drama. Because of this since 2010 he is not categorized under Johnny's Jr. on the agency's official web-site any more. He now has his own page. External Links * Johnny's net * Johnny's Jr. Japanese Wikipedia Category:Johnny's Jr. Category:Johnny's Entertainment